Going Big
by dooby22
Summary: Trixie has had food on her mind all day long. Starlight Glimmer decides to give her friend exactly what she wants.


Going Big

Trixie looked back down at the note in her hoof.

Meet me tonight in Twilight's castle. Come alone.  
~Starlight Glimmer~

She looked up at the two tall double doors that framed the entrance to the castle, stuffed the note within the confines of her cloak, took a deep breath, then, finally, stepped forward and gave a series of sharp knocks to the door. She took a couple of steps back, waiting patiently for the door to open. Even through the thick doors, she could clearly hear somepony galloping quickly to the door. The doors were suddenly swung open and Trixie's eyes met the beaming face of Starlight Glimmer, her best friend. The unicorn seemed to be oddly excited about something.  
"Glad you could make it," Starlight said. She grabbed Trixie by the hoof and began leading her inside. "Come on, I have a surprise for you! And no peeking. But, just so you're not tempted . . ." With her magic, she whipped a bandanna out of thin air and tied it around Trixie's head, effectively covering her eyes, leaving Trixie reduced to be being led to her surprise by the hoof as if she was a foal.  
It didn't take too long for the pair to reach their destination. Upon doing so, Starlight removed the bandanna from Trixie's eyes, and the mare's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open at the same time, when she beheld what lay before her. On top of what was the table that held the cutie map, surrounded by seven separate thrones, was a mountainous amount of food. Everything from pies to cakes to ice cream to cinnamon nuts and everything else in between was piled on the table. There was so much food that Trixie was left wondering just how the table was able to remain standing due to the weight of the food. On the floor sat many two-liter bottles of soda, as well as a couple of barrels of cider, which came with a couple of mugs.  
"Do you like it?"  
Starlight's voice made Trixie turn her head to see the unicorn grinning madly at her. The mare's smile seemed to be too big for her face, so much so that it looked as if it would split her face in two. Oddly enough, it reminded Trixie a lot of Pinkie Pie. Trixie turned her attention back to the table, then back to Starlight multiple times before finding her voice. "Wow . . ." She cleared her voice and said, "What is all this?"  
"Well, aside from some cinnamon nuts, you haven't really gotten to eat anything today," Starlight said. "So, I thought I'd make it up to you for dragging you all over Ponyville. You've had food on your mind all day. I figured you'd like something like this. Besides, I felt bad for throwing away your cinnamon nuts."  
Trixie gave her a grateful smile, but frowned as she eyed the quantity of food in front of her. "But isn't this a little much? There's no way I can eat all of this."  
Starlight raised an eyebrow. "Don't be so sure about that. You'd be surprised how much you can eat when you go all day without eating."  
Trixie started walking around the table, closely inspecting every item on the table. She gasped and looked to Starlight in surprise. "You made me tea cakes?"  
Starlight nodded. "Mm-hmm, since you didn't get to have any."  
"Aw, Starlight . . ." Her ears folded back against her head as she frowned. "But what about you? Aren't you hungry too?"  
Starlight, to Trixie's surprise, shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about me. I had dinner with Spike and Twilight." She gestured towards the mountain of food and said, "This is all for you."  
Trixie blinked. "All for me? You shouldn't have."  
Starlight stepped forward and lovingly nuzzled against Trixie's cheek. "I wanted to, Trixie, to make up for my behavior today."  
"Well," – Trixie sat down on her haunches and her tail curled around her hooves, and she looked down with a guilty expression – "I can't blame you for that. It's not as if I was behaving any better."  
Starlight gave her friend a playfully chastising look. "Hey, now, cheer up. It's a crime to be sad when you've got such a buffet in front of you."  
Trixie smiled and nodded her head. "You're right." She licked her lips. "Where should I start?"  
Starlight shrugged. "That's up to you. Start wherever you want."  
"But what are you going to do?"  
"Me?" Starlight stepped back and took a seat in one of the thrones that was closest to Trixie. "I'm going to sit back, relax, and watch you enjoy yourself."  
"Are you sure you don't want to join in?"  
"Mm-hmm. This is all for you, Trixie. But . . ." With her magic she poured herself a mug of cider. "I may help myself to a little bit of cider. You don't mind, do you?" She took a sip.  
Trixie shook her head. "Not at all. It's the least I could do after you've given me such a banquet to enjoy."  
Starlight smiled over the rim of her mug. "Then don't wait any longer. Dig in!"  
"Oh, I shall!" Trixie sat down on her haunches and surveyed the various items of food she had to work with. She licked her chops, the sight, the smell of the food making her salivate. She took Starlight's advice; she'd wasted enough time. It was time to enjoy herself. Seeing as how she'd been craving tea cakes all day, she immediately grabbed as many as her hooves could hold before dumping them in a pile in front of her. She took a moment to savor the scent of them before bending down, opening her mouth as wide as she could, and seizing a tea cake and popping the entire thing in her mouth, her jaws and teeth instantly going to work to make quick work of the little cake. A shudder coursed through her body, the taste of the tea cake registering on her taste buds, sending a tingle of pleasure throughout her entire body. It tasted just as sweet, just as great, as she'd anticipated, and she quickly bent down to gobble up another tea cake, despite that she'd only eaten half of the first one.  
Sipping cider from her mug, Starlight watched her friend enjoy herself. It felt good doing something nice for her friend after the two of them had spent all day walking around Ponyville. No doubt this hadn't been very fun for Trixie. At least she had had food to keep her occupied. But, like Trixie had said, her own behavior hadn't exactly made it any better. It was clear that both of them had made mistakes throughout the day and neither one had been in the right, so, as far as Starlight was concerned, it was a good way of ending the day. Trixie got to have as much food as she wanted and Starlight got a nice show to enjoy. She smirked to herself at that last tidbit.  
The tea cakes were done away with in a matter of minutes, leaving Trixie to quickly move onto the next item of food that she could get her hooves on. She gave a happy squeal and danced in place when she discovered that Starlight, in addition to getting her ice cream and tea cakes, had gone to the trouble of getting her practically every apple-related treat that the Apples sold. She beamed at Starlight and said, "You got me apple stuff too."  
"Well, you did say that you were craving them. I didn't know what you wanted specifically, so I got you a little bit of everything."  
Squealing, Trixie grabbed Starlight and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "You are the best friend ever!"  
Giggling, Starlight gently pushed Trixie away. "You're welcome, Trix. Now please" – she gestured to the food on the table – "enjoy yourself."  
Trixie didn't hesitate to return to the feast that had been prepared for her, and she started stuffing a couple of apple fritters in her mouth, her tongue working furiously around the edges of her lips to wipe away any crumbs that managed to make their way there, a big grin on her face. Like the food in front of her, the apple fritters made a mountain, albeit a very small one, but there was no short amount of apple fritters for Trixie to enjoy. As if it had a mind of its own, her tongue curled around one apple fritter after the other, drawing them into her mouth, where they were quickly done away with, making their short journey to Trixie's gullet, which was beginning to take on a more rotund appearance. While the tea cakes hadn't made much difference Trixie's abdomen, the apple fritters were quickly changing that. It was just a small paunch, but it was still quite noticeable.  
And Starlight was taking quick notice of it herself. She leaned forward in her seat, watching closely as Trixie's stomach, slowly but surely, began to expand outward with the more food that Trixie ate. The blue mare that was currently gorging herself on the apple treats that Applejack had generously donated for this little banquet didn't seem to notice, much less care.  
Trixie indeed didn't care that she was starting to become somewhat chubby. The only thing that she seemed concerned with was getting her hooves on more apple treats. Once she'd devoured all of the apple fritters, she instantly eyed the various pies resting on the table. She practically lunged forward, throwing herself onto the table, in her desire to get her hooves on just one of those delectable pies and, once she had it in her possession, she buried her face in the pie, munching away quite noisily as she started chowing down on the pie. A grin came to her face, it rapidly becoming smeared with the juices of the fruit filling, once the flavor met her tongue. This pie was cherry. It wasn't a favorite of hers, but she didn't care. The crusty, crunchy shell of the pie certainly made up for that fact, but it did leave her feeling quite parched. After licking the pie tin clean once the entire pie had been eaten, she let out a small burp and carelessly tossed the empty pie tin over her shoulder, turning slowly to the left to give Starlight a questioning look. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is starting to feel quite thirsty. Trixie thinks she'd like some of that cider now." As if as an afterthought, she added, "Please."  
Starlight, who had been entranced by Trixie's ever expanding stomach as a result of the mare's glutting, quickly caught herself and said, "Coming right up." A mug of cider was prepared in no time at all and floated over to Trixie's waiting hooves.  
"Thank you," Trixie said, gratefully taking the mug. She brought the mug to her lips and took a small sip, smacking her lips, getting used to the flavor. Her face lighting up in delight due to the taste, she quickly opened her mouth and poured the rest of the cider down her throat, letting out a content sigh once she'd downed the entire mug, slamming it down on the table and licking her chops. "Mmm, that was great."  
Starlight nodded towards the table. "You've still got plenty of food left."  
Trixie nodded her head and turned back to the table. There were still plenty of pies left to eat. Leaning forward (Starlight herself leaned slightly to the right to get a nice look at Trixie's ever expanding rump), she seized another pie and chomped into it. This pie's flavor was blueberry, her favorite. Giggling happily, she proceeded to devour the pie. In truth, Starlight supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised by this fact, seeing as how Trixie herself was blue and was starting to slowly resemble a blueberry.  
It seemed as if Starlight had gotten practically every flavor of pie known to ponykind. After eating the blueberry pie, Trixie moved onto the pecan pie, followed by the key lime pie, then the strawberry pie. Even Pinkie Pie and the Cakes, it seemed, had been gracious enough to offer a few sweets from their store, as, among the pies, there was cheesecake, as well as eclairs. All of these and more quickly found their way to Trixie's stomach. The mare was, once again, in for a surprise when she discovered a few packages of peanut butter crackers among the food. She smiled at Starlight, and the mare nodded her head, prompting her to start making the packages empty.  
While Trixie continued to stuff herself, the excess food was beginning to have an effect on her body. Her stomach, which had at one point been nothing more than a slight paunch, had begun to grow, expanding more and more, to Trixie's obliviousness, of course. However, Starlight Glimmer hadn't taken her eyes off Trixie throughout the entire time the mare had been making a pig out of herself. She watched with awe, Trixie's appetite seeming insatiable, her stomach seeming like it was a bottomless pit. Another feeling that was beginning to make its presence known disturbed her somewhat. She felt a fluid pooling beneath her rump, She leaned back in her seat and spread her legs, her eyes going wide when she discovered that she was in fact becoming wet. Looking back up at Trixie continuing to cram peanut butter crackers in her mouth, she gasped when she felt her fluids squirt out of her in a heavy stream. She couldn't possibly be getting aroused by this, could she? As if this wasn't bad enough, there was a noticeable burning itch between her legs that refused to go away. Shrugging to herself, she figured she might as well enjoy herself while she was watching the show. An idea came to her mind and she voiced it to Trixie immediately. "Hey, Trixie!" Her call was met with a grunt from the glutting mare. "Lay down on your belly, you'll be able to get access to the food better that way." Her request was granted, and she was soon graced with the beautiful sight of Trixie's enormous rear end. Like her stomach, Trixie's behind had grown bigger and rounder. A moan escaped Starlight's lips as she imagined smothering herself in that humongous ass, and this made her all the wetter, prompting a high-pitched squeak from her, a squeak that went unnoticed by Trixie.  
Trixie moved on to the cheesecake. It was practically calling her name, with its delicious cherries and whipped cream topping and its yummy crust. The only problem was that she couldn't reach it. Try as she might, she couldn't get a grasp on the dessert. Her hooves were just too short. "Mm, Starlight . . ." she whined.  
Not taking her eyes off Trixie's huge bottom, Starlight asked, "Need some help, Trixie?"  
"As much as Trixie hates to ask this, could you help her?" She licked her lips. "Trixie would love to have some of this delicious-looking cheesecake, but she can't reach it."  
The idea of stuffing Trixie with even more food caused Starlight to squirm in her seat. She groaned, feeling as if she was going to cum right then and there. She still couldn't believe she was actually getting off to this. Her mind had already been made up as soon as Trixie asked the question, and she quickly moved in front of Trixie. It was here that she finally got a good look at Trixie's face. She had to will herself not to laugh or let out squeal at how cute Trixie looked. Trixie's face had been dwarfed by two very chubby cheeks, as well as a second chin, and a third was speedily making its presence known. Getting control over herself, she grabbed the cheesecake, held it in her hoof, and grinned at Trixie. "Shall I feed you?"  
Trixie nodded, making her double chin wobble. "Please."  
"At your service." With her magic, she sliced the cheesecake in eight equal slices, removed one, and practically crammed the whole thing into Trixie's mouth, making the mare moan as she chewed. Starlight smiled. The act of stuffing Trixie like a pig seemed to have made her hornier than ever, increasing her wetness tenfold, but she no longer cared about the wetness that was forming underneath her. Oh, Trixie, she thought, what a big fat, gluttonous pig you are. Internally, she giggled. The Great and Powerful Trixie is long gone. From now on you will be known as the Great and Bountiful Trixie. About the only thing 'great and powerful' about you is your great and powerful ass. A shudder went through her as she once again pictured herself being pinned down to the floor by that great and powerful ass while she serviced it with her tongue. Perhaps once this was all over, she could talk Trixie into letting her have a little fun with her enormous butt. There was no time to dwell on that now, however. She had a pig to fatten up.  
There were a good dozen boxes of donuts that quickly made their way to Trixie's belly. Just like with the pies, there was every kind of donut available. No doubt Spike and his friendship with Donut Joe had been the result of this. She had heard that Canterlot had the best donuts in Equestria and, after being stuffed with several of them thanks to Starlight, Trixie came to the logical conclusion that all the rumors she'd heard regarding this were in fact true, and she quickly found herself eagerly begging Starlight to feed her more. With her magic, Starlight grabbed another box, tore it open, and proceeded to stuff donut after donut into her waiting maw.  
With the more that Trixie ate and grew, the more and more she resembled a big blueberry. Her rear especially looked like a big blueberry, as if somepony had stuffed a hose in her rump and mouth and filled her with the juices of blueberries. Starlight, for her part, was mesmerized, stuffing her friend's face with food like a well-oiled machine. As if on autopilot, she grabbed desserts and other sweets and crammed them in Trixie's mouth. Oftentimes, the bulbous mare would give her a grateful smile, but more often than not, she was too busy eating to actually thank Starlight for her assistance. Starlight didn't mind. Just watching her friend gorge herself and become fatter and fatter as a result was more than enough reward for her.  
The two worked well together, with Trixie devouring whatever was presented in front of her, and Starlight instantly having something else ready for her friend to eat as soon as she was done swallowing her latest treat. It was a delight for both parties involved.  
Once all of the food had been completely eaten, leaving Trixie a massive, immobile mess of a pony lying on her stomach on top of the table, Starlight decided that her friend should have something to wash down all that food with. The bottles of soda and barrels of cider were hoisted up onto the table by Starlight using her magic, along with a funnel. Grinning down at Starlight, she asked, "Could you roll over onto your back for me?"  
Trixie attempted to do so, futilely kicking her short legs, leaving it to Starlight to roll her over onto her back herself. Upon doing so, she marveled at just how soft Trixie had become, her hooves sinking into Trixie's enormous belly like dough. She stayed still, pressing her entire body against Trixie's side, relishing in the warmth and softness before she came to her senses again. Stepping around Trixie, she took hold of the funnel in her magic.  
Trixie sighed in content and gave her mountainous belly a few loving pats and rubs. "Trixie hasn't eaten like this in ages. The last time Trixie stuffed herself like this was back when she was performing at the local fair." She sighed dreamily. "Oh, what a night of glutting that was: cotton candy, caramel apples, bananas, ice cream. Trixie ate so much she thought she was going to explode." She licked her lips. She shot Starlight a grateful look. "Thank you, Starlight."  
Smiling back down at Trixie, Starlight replied, "Believe me, Trixie, it's been my pleasure. So" – she levitated the funnel above Trixie's mouth – "I trust by now you're thirsty."  
Trixie nodded. "You have no idea."  
"Well, then, let's do something about that." And with that, she inserted the funnel into Trixie's mouth. As soon as that was done, she unscrewed the lid off one of the two-liter bottles of soda and proceeded to pour its contents down Trixie's throat. The mare struggled at first, gagging, naturally, due to the torrent of fluid that was gushing down her throat, but, by way of breathing through her nose, she managed to get a hold of drinking down the soda that was offered to her. Starlight may have been busy making sure Trixie got her fluids, but her eyes were preoccupied. Her ears twitched, hearing an audible sloshing coming from Trixie's overstuffed belly, her eyes widening in rapture upon seeing Trixie's stomach growing bigger and rounder still. She smiled, leaning forward to rub at Trixie's stuffed abdomen. A soft moan came from Trixie's lips, though muffled, telling her that this action hadn't gone unappreciated. The rubbing seemed to have a calming, soothing affect on Trixie. Even if it was for selfish reasons, Starlight kept rubbing, her pace gradually speeding up, if only to feel her hoof sinking into the fatness of Trixie's stomach. It felt so warm and so impossibly soft. The sudden urge to just snuggle up next to Trixie, to use her enormous butt as a makeshift pillow, was sparked in Starlight's mind, and she, though reluctantly, had to drive it away by maintaining focus on the task at hand.  
The bottle was emptied, as were the other bottles of soda, not to mention the various barrels of cider. All the while, Triixe kicked her legs in delight. Being filled up with cider and soda made her feel warm and tingly inside. At long last, the last barrel of cider was emptied and Starlight took a couple of steps away from Trixie in order to give her the chance to catch her breath. She sat down heavily on her haunches, her eyes dropping open as she took in the sight before her. Trixie had gone from a svelte pony to a gargantuan, obese, immobile pony, her stomach and butt so big and round that she really did look like a giant blueberry, and Starlight, to her surprise, absolutely loved it, if the pool of wetness underneath her was any indication.  
Starlight was surprised yet again when Trixie suddenly started crying. Starlight's ears folded down against her head and she gingerly walked over to Trixie, gently poking at her stomach with a hoof. "Trixie? Are you all right? What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Trixie asked in between sobs. "Look at me!" She gestured to her enormous belly, then buried her face in her hooves as she continued to cry. "I don't understand. I'm sorry, Starlight. I don't know what came over me."  
"Hey, hey, hey." Starlight bent down and nuzzled her cheek against Trixie's chubby one. "There's no need to cry." She blushed as she shyly admitted, "If I'm being honest, I like you better this way."  
Triixe peeked out from behind her hooves, letting out tiny sniffles here and there. "You . . . you do?"  
Starlight nodded. "Mm-hmm."  
"You're not just saying that?"  
Starlight shook her head. "Nope." She suddenly adopted a guilty expression. "I have a confession to make. I . . ." – she swallowed hard – "I did all of this for my own selfish reasons. I did want to make it up to you for what I did today, but . . . well, with the more you ate and the fatter you got I . . . found myself enjoying it."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I . . . I liked seeing you get big." She sat down on her haunches and playfully poked at Trixie's stomach, watching it jiggle and listening to the contents within it slosh as she did so. "After all, as you said Trixie, the Great and Powerful Trixie goes big or not at at all, right?"  
Now it was Trixie's turn to blush as she remarked, "Trixie did say that, didn't she?" She once again gave a few loving pats to her belly. "Trixie must admit, it does feel kind of nice being this full, and it was pretty fun stuffing myself like a pig. I don't know, maybe being Equestria's fattest pony could be kind of fun for a while."  
"So, you don't mind being this big?"  
"Well, I'm not thrilled that you led me here under false pretenses, but I had fun in the end, so I guess I'll be okay with being a fat pig for a little while." She slapped a hoof down on her stomach and watched it send a ripple across its massive form as a result. "Trixie will have to lose this weight, however, if she's planning on continuing to wow her adoring audience with her unmatched magical talents."  
Starlight giggled. "I don't know, Triixe. Maybe you could wow your audience by showing them what a big, fat pig you can be." This statement earned her a laugh from Trixie.  
"Trixie will have to try wowing her audience with her ravenous appetite sometime." She yawned. "For the time being, however, Trixie feels like getting some rest. She's quite tuckered out from all of that eating."  
Starlight nodded in understanding. "I understand." She nervously twiddled with her hooves for a moment. "Um, Triixe?"  
Trixie raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"  
Starlight blushed. "Do you . . . suppose I could use your butt as a pillow?"  
Trixie chuckled. "It is quite attractive, being this big and all, isn't it?" If possible, Starlight blushed even harder. "Why not? Trixie's massive derriere would probably make the ideal pillow for you, Starlight Glimmer." With Starlight's help, she managed to roll back over onto her stomach and she raised her butt in the air. "Make yourself comfortable, Starlight."  
Starlight didn't hesitate to snuggle up against Trixie's massive posterior, making sure to smother her face in it before curling up against it. "Mm, so warm . . ." she mumbled. She yawned. "Good night, Trixie." She felt the tip of Trixie's tail stroking her head, and she took that as Trixie's way of patting her on the head.  
"Good night, Starlight," Trixie replied before both she and Starlight fell asleep.


End file.
